forever_legendfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinn
"Hope can't save you from me! I hope you enjoy your trip to the next realm!" - Shinn Shinn is a character who appears in the "Forever Legend" series. Shinn is the main antagonist of "Forever Legend: World Under Seige". After his mother was eternally cursed during her pregnancy with him, Shinn was born as the human counterpart to an evil Spirit-Demon named Lazarus. In his early days as a young boy, Shinn often struggled with adjusting to the immense dark energy and bloodlust laying dormant inside of him. Able to communicate with the young boy through telepathy, Lazarus would aid Shinn's growth and feed his violent impulses. Overtime, thanks to the Spirit-Demon's guidance, Shinn learned how master his abilities and began to form a slight friendship with his inner counterpart. Some time in the future, Shinn tore open a portal to the Spirit Realm and engaged in an intense battle with many of the Spirits who where living there, killing quite a few of them. After countless days of intense fighting, Hydris (The Water-Spirit) would sacrifice himself by giving his life force to seal Shinn away in an underground tomb in the Spirit Realm. Shinn would remain entrapped inside of this very tomb for nearly 5000 years. During this time span, Shinn had become somewhat of a folk hero among villagers, with stories being passed down from generation to generation. Some even questioning if he had ever truly existed in the first place. Many centuries later, Shinn was finally awoken and freed from his tomb after a massive blast of Sprit-energy broke the Hydris' spell, thus allowing him to escape from his tomb. After an intense battle against the Gatekeeper of Souls, Shinn eventually defeats them and absorbs their soul and Spirit-energy, gaining a tremendous power increase. With no one left to stop him, Shinn returns to the Mortal World to begin a brand new reign of terror. Personality Corrupted with evil Spirit-energy to his very core, Shinn is the literal human embodiment of utter destruction. Wielding the dark power of a Spirit-demon along with a vile temper, Shinn is a serious force to be reckoned with. In his younger life, Shinn displayed a child-like innocence paired with an equally as viscous anger. He was prone to holding grudges if he felt he was wronged in someway. He was often afraid of his abilities and didn't understand them. Through the teachings of Lazarus (His Counterpart), Shinn soon learned how to master his powers and soon became more volatile and chaotic in his actions. Once Shinn began to realize what he truly was and that he harbored the power of a Spirit-Demon inside of his being, he lost all remorse for any of actions, and intentionally began being as heartless and cruel as he could. Shinn seems to think mostly in absolutes. In his eyes, the "weak" are meant to die, while the "strong" are the ones who will survive. He claims strength and power as the only things that truly matter in life. Shinn also seems to look down up those who aren't as powerful as him. Viewing them as nothing but mere playthings and puppets for his amusement. Despite being around for countless centuries, Shinn's appearance resembles that of an 18 year-old young man. Due to this, he retains his somewhat youthful and childish nature (Both in appearance and in personality), taking enjoyment in the chaos and destruction he causes. Once something losses his interest, or is no longer entertaining to him, Shinn will not hesitate to destroy it. Shinn is also very quick to temper and goes into a violent fit of rage, if something doesn't go his way or out of his control. Shinn's natural blood-lust and raw power will increase depending his current mood and how much Spirit-energy he has absorbed. There are times where Shinn displays very sadistic tendencies, relishing in the pain and suffering he inflicts on others. He enjoys fighting and engaging in combat, allowing him to test the limits of his powers. Aside from wanting to merge all three of the realms, Shinn has no true motivation for majority of his actions. He merely wishes to able to roam the realms freely while causing as much chaos and turmoil as he possibly can. Biography Early Life Cursed at Birth Adolescence Taste of Power Bridging the Realms First Battle Versus the Gatekeeper Entombment Forever Legend: World Under Seige 500 Years Later Rematch Entering the Surface World Combat Abilities Other Skills Notable Quotes "I like the way you scream when I break you. Makes me wanna hurt you even more. I'll enjoy watching you die..." - Shinn taking sadistic enjoyment in the torturing of his foe. "You have a really big mouth for such a worthless pile of flesh. How about you come say that to my face, huh?!?!" - Speaking to Scrully. "You make for a really good punching bag. I think I like you. How about we fight some more?" - Shinn taunting someone as per usual. "I know your all just afraid of me...of all the crazy power that I have...they said they were gonna help, but they just trapped me in that stupid tomb! Never again!" - Shinn, revealing why he has trust issues. "What's the matter tubby? Did I break you already? Crawl and die meat!" - Taunting Scrully, during their duel. "You think replicating my powers is gonna make you better than me? I'll show you! GET READY TO DIE FAKER!" - What he says to Xandir Genji, when he notices that he has been powered up with Spirit energy. "You should really be quiet now. Ugh, if you weren't apart of my being, I'd tear you to shreds myself!" - Shinn becoming irritated during an argument with his Spirit-Demon counterpart, Lazarus. "Yes Yes Yes! Shinn is the winner again!!! Hahahahahahah!" - Laughing maniacally, after beating down an opponent. "'WHAT?!?! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!! I....I...I AM UNSTOPPABLE! NOOOOOO!!!" - Shinn's final words as he is engulfed by Xandir's massive blast of Spirit-energy, the Evil Purge. Trivia Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Spirits Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Counterparts